Power RangersBuffy: A New Ranger
by evilsinger
Summary: Set in Buffy S3 and MMPR S2. When Buffy leaves Sunnydale, she comes to Angel Grove in search of a new life. Instead of no demons or vampires to fight, she ends up fighting Rita and Lord Zedd as the new Yellow Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1: New School, New Friends

Buffy was on her way to new heights as she rode a bus to Angel Grove. She recently got into a fight with her mom about her being the Slayer, and left. Also, she got kicked out of High School because she showed a little too much emotion in class. The young Slayer had her transcripts on her and also her old record of her Los Angeles school.

Buffy made it to the bus station in Angel Grove and found the high school. She walked into the building and saw that it was pretty big. "Okay, Buff, you can do this." she muttered. "You're new here, and everyone's going to think you're nuts, but at least you'll make it."

"Excuse me," said a firm voice. Buffy turned around to see a man dressed in a black suit and red tie wearing a toupee. "Miss Summers?"

"Yes," she said staring at the man. "I'm Buffy Summers."

"Good. Follow me." said the principal slightly harassed. Buffy followed the man into his office and saw two boys sitting in chairs outside the office. "Don't mind them. They're in trouble. Again!" he explained glaring at the boys. "Your transcripts."

"Here. Sir, you might want to know that those incidents, the one of me burning down the school gymnasium and a girl catching fire, those were not my fault." The principal stared at the papers and his eyes widened with every word he read.

"Well, we're willing to let you try this semester and see how you do." he said putting the papers in a file folder. "Miss Summers, Welcome to Angel Grove High." Buffy nearly jumped up and down with joy.

"Thank you, Mr. Caplan. You won't regret it." she said shaking his hand. The man's hand cracked, and she let go quickly. "Sorry. Firm grip."

Kimberly Hart was walking down the hall when Mr. Caplan grabbed her shoulder. She let out a quick scream and nearly flipped her superior over.

"Miss Hart, I need you to help this new student find her way around school, to her classes and everything." said the principal. "Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, sir." Kimberly stammered, her heart pounding against her chest wall. "Of course." She motioned for Buffy to follow her. "So, you look like you had a rough time. I'm Kimberly."

"I'm Buffy, and yes I did have a rough time." Buffy said. "Those two boys who were out here, are they always in trouble?"

"Those two are Bulk and Skull, the bullies here. They're always trying to get a date with me." Kimberly said rolling her eyes. "But either Jason, Tommy, or myself end up showing them." Buffy laughed but sobered up when the girl looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me so much of someone I know back in Sunnydale." Buffy said with a bright smile. "She's more of the popular girl, brainless, but pretty."

"Are you calling me brainless?" Kimberly said with an angry look in her eye.

"No, no! You're the complete opposite of Cordelia." Buffy said correcting herself. "She never knows when to shut up, but at least you keep a cool head on don't pick on everyone you see." Kimberly smiled and showed her around the campus. "So, those four must be your friends?"

'Yes, that's Zach, Billy, Jason, and Tommy." Kimberly said waving to the group. "Hey, guys!"

"Kimberly, hey!" said Jason. "Who's this?" Zach, Billy and Tommy followed Jason. "Friend or relative?"

"Neither. Buffy Summers." Buffy said shaking each of their hands, and hearing the same cracking sound as the principal's. "Oops, sorry." she apologized as the four boys groaned in pain and wrung their throbbing hands. "A little bit too strong."

"Yeah, tell me about it." said Zach.

"Maybe you have a major increase in your muscular capacity than other individuals?" Billy suggested. Buffy looked puzzled.

"Say what?" she asked the other three boys.

"He means you've got a bit more strength than most girls." Jason said.

"Affirmative." Billy agreed. "My apologies on the science. I'm a genius."

"Yeah, I can tell." Buffy said. "I know someone just like you, only she's a girl and she's a bit more blabby." Jason snickered. Tommy, on the other hand, offered her to accompany them in the park after school. Buffy was about to decline and say she had stuff to do with Giles, but she remembered where she was, and where Giles wasn't.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet after school." she said with a grin. As the five walked away, her sensitive hearing kicked in and heard their conversation.

"You know we need a Yellow Ranger?" Jason said. Zach agreed.

"Well, I think we found our candidate." Kimberly said. "If the Putties attack today, we can find out how well she does and have Zordon watch from the viewing globe."

"Kimberly, you are such a smart girl." said Zach.

"Oh, yeah. Smart and pretty! Go me!" she giggled. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Them offering her up as bait to something she didn't know about? This sounded bad, but they mentioned something about fighting.

"Well, if it's a fight with those Putty guys they want, then a fight they'll get." Buffy said to herself. For the last couple hours after school, she was practicing her martial arts in the gym. Finally, she headed to the park to see the others waiting. Jason waved her over. "Hey, guys!" she called as she practically sprinted to them.

"Buffy, thank God you're here," said Kimberly. "We were wondering when you'd show up." Buffy frowned and hung her head. "You okay?"

"I heard what you guys said at school earlier," Buffy said sadly. "Something about needing a Yellow Ranger." They all fell silent at those words. "What was that about?"

"Well, we're the Power Rangers." said Zach. "We're heroes that battle the forces of evil on a daily basis and win almost every time." Buffy nodded as she pondered those words. Then a thought came to her. Tommy was wearing green.

"Tommy, you're wearing green." she said. "I saw something on the news a while back, I think two months ago, about an evil Power Ranger. Was that you?"

"Yeah, Rita, our adversary, put a spell on me and made me evil. I destroyed the Command Center's interior, planted a virus in our robot friend, Alpha 5, and disabled our mentor, Zordon's link to this dimension."

"Wow, you must have been totally under her control," said Buffy amazed at how the boy said this. "Just thinking about this gives me the Wiggins."

"Wiggins?" Kimberly asked. "What's that?"

"It means that it gives me the creeps." Buffy explained. Just then a batch of Putty Patrol appeared. "For instance, those guys give me the Wiggins." Tommy and the others got ready for a fight with the 'clay-brains', but Buffy stopped them. "You wanted me to prove myself to you guys to see if I'd make a good Yellow Ranger, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right." said Zach. Buffy turned to them. "Uh-oh."

"Well, now's the time." she said turning back to the Putties. "Hey, clay-heads!" she called. The Putties stared at her. "Come get some!" They attacked and Buffy fought with pure swiftness and grace.

"Man, she's got some moves." said Zach watching punches and kicks being thrown. "It's like she does this every day."

"Yeah, sure." Jason said. His eyes were misty as he watched the blonde girl fight the minions of Rita Repulsa. "Oh, great! Goldar's here!" he said. "Buffy! Look out!" Buffy stopped as her Slayer senses told her to move. She back-flipped over the gargoyle and kicked him hard in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers and Buffy Season 3

Chapter 2: Meeting the Mentor

"Hey, gold-butt!" Buffy yelled. "I'm right behind you!" Goldar turned around. "What? Are you afraid of the Slayer?" Goldar just laughed.

"Slayer? What do you do, fight vampires and demons?" he said. Buffy brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Actually, yes. And you're just as stupid." she said rather rudely. "I think you don't understand the situation here." Goldar cackled and got ready for another attack. "Okay, then. Have it your way." Buffy jumped up and threw a side kick that hit Goldar hard in the chest, making him fly into a try. "Here's what the legend says. 'Into every generation, there is a girl. She will be chosen above all others to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness.' Well, it looks like you're one of the forces of darkness mentioned."

"Rita will not be happy about this." Goldar said. "I'll be back for you slayer!" At those words, he vanished. Buffy sighed.

"They always run. And I was getting to my best part!" she pouted. Jason and the others ran up to her. "So, how did I do? Do I meet your criteria?"

"Yes, you do." said Zach. "Hold onto one of us. We're going to teleport to the Command Center so you can have the Yellow Ranger's powers." Buffy held onto Jason, and they teleported to the giant fortress that was the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 cried out. "The Rangers told a civilian about their identity!"

"Don't worry, Alpha. The Rangers have chosen her to become the new Yellow Ranger. Trini will be here shortly to do the Power Transfer and Buffy Summers will become one of the Rangers." Zordon said. "Here they come now."

The Rangers and Buffy made it into the Command Center. Buffy looked around the place. "Wow, this is pretty cool." she said eyeing the various consoles and other odds and ends around the place. "Willow would have a field day here." The others frowned. "What?" Buffy asked when she saw their faces.

"We're not supposed to tell anyone about being a Power Ranger." said Tommy. "It's one of the rules." Buffy just laughed.

"You thought I was going to tell my friends this huge of a secret? Willow couldn't even keep a tank of fish without Angel killing them." she said. The others looked at her puzzled. "Angel was my first real boyfriend. He's a vampire, and he lost his soul a while back." Buffy explained. Zordon interrupted the conversation as the original Yellow Ranger, Trini teleported in.

"Buffy, please stand in the center as Tommy holds the Sword of Light to the sky." he instructed. Buffy did as she was told. Tommy held the Sword of Light to the sky and the Yellow Ranger's costume was siphoned from Trini, and blasted onto Buffy. "Behold, Rangers, the new Yellow Ranger."

"This is beyond awesome!" said Buffy looking at the Spandex that now covered her body. "So, I get to fight monsters with you guys and you're the only ones who know?" Kimberly nodded with the others. Buffy pumped her fist and took off her helmet. "But, Zordon, what about my Slayer powers? Will they corrupt the power of the Yellow Ranger?"

"The Yellow Power 'Coin will not be corrupted whether you have more strength than the other Rangers," said Alpha walking up to her. "On the contrary, they will add to your arsenal of powers." The alarm blared and they looked through the Viewing Globe. "Oh, this is not good! Goldar has returned for another battle, and this time, he brought more friends!"

"It's morphing time!" Buffy said pulling out her new Power Morpher.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" They were morphed and at the battle scene. "Goldar, this time you are meeting the new Yellow Ranger!" Jason said. Buffy stepped forward.

"Hey, gold-butt! Miss me?" she taunted. Goldar's face fell in shock, if he could show emotion. "Time for you to meet the new and improved Yellow Ranger!" Buffy held out her hand. "Power Daggers!" Goldar backed up a few steps.

"Oh, this is getting bad!" he shouted. "Rita, help!" Up in the Moon Base, Rita growled and held out her wand.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she shouted throwing the wand towards Earth. A blast of energy hit the ground and Goldar grew to at least 20 stories tall.

"Time to get rid of you Power Brats!" he said raising his foot. Buffy back-flipped and made it out of the way before the giant foot landed.

"We need Dino Zord power now!" she yelled. At her call, the five Dino Zords and the powerful Dragon Zord appeared at the site. "Let's go!" All five Rangers jumped into their cockpits and combined to form the Megazord. The Dragon Zord's chest plate flashed.

"Dragon Zord! Time for finger missiles!" Tommy yelled from below. "Now!" The giant green dragon's fingers sprouted missiles and fired directly at the Rangers' opponent. "All right!" he yelled as the missiles knocked Goldar down.

"Okay, guys, time for the Power Sword!" Jason said raising his hand. A giant sword fell from the sky, which the Megazord caught and powered it up. Buffy and the others put their hands in a karate chop motion and brought them down diagonally, which the sword followed and struck the smoking Goldar in the chest. "Good job, Rangers!" Jason said giving Buffy a high five. "Angel Grove has been saved once again!" Alpha was nearly crying as he watched the Rangers win the battle.

"The Rangers apparently accepted their new Yellow Ranger." Zordon said with a smile. "I am very happy for them." Alpha contacted the Power Rangers and Zordon spoke to them. "Rangers, am I correct in saying that you are happy with your new teammate?"

"Yeah, we couldn't be happier." said Jason. "She was great." Buffy blushed and hid her face. Kimberly giggled and gave her new friend a hug.

"Zordon, if we didn't have Buffy to scare off the bad guys, we'd be out of a job." she said patting her shoulder. Buffy smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry, with me around, Rita will think twice before trying to fight us again." Buffy said with a look at the sky.

On the Moon Base, Rita was having one of her big headaches, at least until something shook the palace hard leaving it nearly destroyed.

"What in the name of evil is going on?" she yelled. "What is this?" The face of the King of Evil, Lord Zedd, appeared in the sky.

"Rita Repulsa! I am very upset with you." he said, his body glowing red with anger. "You have failed to destroy mere children and you have also failed to conquer Earth. Prepare for my arrival. I will deal with you myself." Rita screamed and nearly fell over.

"Uh, get ready for his arrival! You heard the monster!" she yelled to her henchmen as they scrambled to get out of the way. A sound like an explosion filled the room and a stone chair with a golden Z on the back appeared. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble." she muttered as the chair turned around to face her. Lord Zedd was furious, so he zapped her with his wand and sent her straight into a smaller version of the space dumpster in which she came.

"Now, I will deal with those pesky brats myself. Finster! Make me one of your most powerful monsters, and I will add power to it!" he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers and Buffy Season 3

Chapter 3: A Bad Day

A day passed since Buffy was made a Power Ranger, so she thought that the others would like to fight vampires with her. She heard from Giles the night before and he told her that Spike, Drusilla and a few other goons migrated to Angel Grove, looking for her. Buffy decided to confide in her friends while at the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"Vampires in Angel Grove?" Zach repeated with a frown. "Man, what next? Your ex-boyfriend coming to kick our butts under Rita's spell?" Jason gave him a stare as Ernie, the owner, came around with six juices.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Rita to put him under an evil spell." said Kimberly shaking her head. "I mean, she did it to Tommy, why can't she do it again?" Her communicator went off at her words. "Alpha, what's up?" she asked.

"Zordon needs you at the Command Center and it's not good." Alpha said. Kimberly glanced at the others and they went near the lockers to teleport. Once there, Alpha was checking the Viewing Globe, which wasn't running very well at the moment. Zordon appeared and looked worried..

"Power Rangers, we have a huge problem." he said. Buffy stared at him "My worse fears have been confirmed. Lord Zedd has returned."

"Who is Lord Zedd?" Buffy asked curiously. Zordon asked them to look at the globe. When they did, they saw a red alien with silver ribcage, spine and faceplate. "Whoa, talk about ugly."

"Lord Zedd has power that none of us have ever seen before." Alpha informed them.

"Wait. What about the Putties?" asked Kimberly. "What happened to Rita?"

"Rita has been locked in a smaller version of the dumpster she arrived in and the Putty Patrol have been upgraded to the Z-Putties." Zordon said. "To defeat them, you must hit their Z-buckles and they will break apart."

"Okay, and what about Goldar?" Tommy asked. "Did Zedd put him in the dumpster, too?" Alpha told them that Goldar had gotten his wings back and he is now one of Zedd's generals. "Great, now we have him to deal with, too." The alarm blared and the Rangers saw a batch of the new Putty Patrol and Goldar, along with a monster of Zedd's creation. "It's morphing time! Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The heroes stood in front of their opponents and got into battle stance. "Rangers, bring out your weapons. Power Sword!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Axe!"

"Dragon Dagger!" All of their weapons appeared and they fought hard. Buffy tried attacking the monster, an ugly rhinoceros like monster called Rhino Horn but got struck down hard with his horn. "Buffy!" Tommy yelled. He jumped high and struck the monster in it's head.

"Tommy, she's hurt bad!" Kimberly said. Sure enough, Buffy's chest was smoking a bit, but blood was gushing through the suit. "Oh, God! She's bleeding!"

"Let's get to the Command Center and see what Rhino Horn did to her." said Jason. They teleported to the Command Center and took Buffy's helmet off. She was pale and not moving. "Alpha, what happened?"

"When the monster rammed her with his horn, he ended up breaking a blood vessel in her chest." Alpha said raising her shirt to where the wound was. "I have her on a heart monitor, but we're losing her." Kimberly started to cry. Tommy held her and cried softly with her. Jason slammed his fist on a console, thankfully not the one that was hooked up to Buffy.

"We have to do something." Billy said looking at his new friend. "Is there someone we can call or get here to help?" Everyone looked up and said at the same time, "Angel!"

"We have to get Angel over here," said Zach. "He's the only one who can help us now." Kimberly stopped crying and looked puzzled.

"He's going to take over as Yellow Ranger?" she asked incredulously. "I don't think so." Zach shook his head.

"No, Kim. We've got to get him here so he can tell us what we can do." he said. "Alpha, do you know where he is?"

"Yes! I found him. He's in a small town called Sunnydale. He lives in a mansion there. I can teleport you outside the mansion, but you'll have to be careful. He's a vampire with a soul and attitude." Alpha said not looking away from the Rangers. "I can try and keep Buffy alive for another hour or two."

"Thanks, Alpha. Kim, you Billy and I will go to Sunnydale to talk to Angel. The rest of you stay near Buffy. I'm pretty sure Angel will be worried about her." said Tommy. Jason, and Zach nodded and stayed at the Command Center with Buffy. Tommy, Kimberly and Billy teleported to the small town Buffy ran away from.

"Okay, it looks like the place." said Billy. "Let's see if he's home." They saw that the sunlight was pouring in from the west, so Angel would be inside. "He'll be inside due to the sunlight."

"Okay, let's go talk to him," said Kimberly trembling slightly. "This town gives me the creeps." Tommy nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second!" yelled a voice from inside. The door opened and a man who looked as if he'd been through Hell and back was seen. "Can I help you three?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers and Buffy Season 3**

**Chapter 4: Help From A Vampire**

**The three Power Rangers looked at the man with careful eyes. Angel sighed and threw his hands up. "Every time someone comes here, they always do that! Why?" Tommy snapped out of his trance and spoke.**

"**Angel? We're the Power Rangers from Angel Grove." he said. Angel stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.**

"**Power Rangers?" he repeated. "What are you doing here?" He thought and his frown turned into a look of pure concern. "It's Buffy, isn't it?"**

"**Well, that really helps from going into detail," said Kimberly with a smile. "Yes, she's hurt and bad." Angel grabbed his coat and stood at the threshold. "Hold onto one of us, and we'll take you to her." **

"**Okay, but what happened? Is she okay?" he asked quickly. "Did she ask about me?" Billy smirked, grabbed the vampire's arm and nodded at Tommy. They all teleported back to the Command Center and when Angel saw Buffy lying on the table with blood seeping through her shirt, he ran to her. "Oh, God!" he said. He looked up at Zordon. "What happened?"**

"**Buffy had been fatally injured in a battle with a monster." Zordon explained. "We thought you might be able to help." Angel nodded and looked at the other five Rangers.**

"**Is she one of you guys?" he asked in a small voice. When he nodded he slammed a fist into his hand. "Damn! Where's that monster? I'll rip its head from its shoulders!" Tommy patted his back.**

"**The monster went back to his masters, Angel. After she got attacked, we brought her here." he said "Is there anything you can think of?" Angel thought a moment, then he dialed a number on his cell phone. **

"**Yeah, Giles? It's Angel." he said. "No, I'm not in trouble, but Buffy is. She's been fatally injured and we need Willow to help. Can she do a healing spell that would work?" A pause, then Angel spoke. "Okay, thanks. Bye." He turned to the others. "Can you guys find Willow Rosenberg and transport her here, now?" he asked. Alpha walked around him and pressed a few keys on a number pad. **

"**She's on her way now." he announced. Sure enough, a young redhead girl stood in the center of the room. "Welcome, Miss Rosenberg, to the Command Center." The girl stared at the robot and the floating head in the tube.**

"**Oh, my God!" she said when she noticed Buffy lying on the bed. "What happened?"**

"**There's no time to explain," said Zordon. "She's been injured in a battle with Rhino Horn, a monster that Lord Zedd created. We need you to do a healing spell if you can." Willow nodded and gathered all her energy.**

"**Goddess, Hecate, heed my call. Heal my friend of wounds and blood, and replenish strength and health to full capacity. So mote it be!" she said. A blaze of pink light flowed from her body to Buffy and covered the Yellow Ranger.**

"**Oh, pretty!" Kimberly said. She fell silent at the looks of her friends. "Sorry," she said blushing. At once, Buffy's eyes opened and she sat up slowly.**

"**Willow?" she said dazedly looking around. "What are you doing here?" Then she saw him. At first she looked happy, but as she figured out what happened, she brought out the stake in her pocket. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled. "I thought we made it clear that we weren't going to see each other again?"**

"**Your friends came to me for help, so I suggested that Willow do a healing spell on you." Angel said calmly. "You can get mad at me all you want, but I have to say that you're being a crab about this." That set her off.**

"**Crab?" she said through clenched teeth. "You come here by the call of my friends and help me and you say that I'm a crab?" Angel backed off. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you! This is typical behavior." Tommy and Kimberly smiled. **

"**Typical, Buffy? Really?" Angel said holding her arms so the stake wouldn't get him. "I came here because I was worried about you. You almost died, b-but your friends kept you alive until they got me. So, this is typical of me?"**

"**No, you walking away when I'm talking to you is typical. You helping others is your job! Do it somewhere else!" she yelled throwing the stake at him. The stake stuck in his shoulder and he grunted in pain. "Now, get the hell out of here before I pick up this sword and stab you in the gut again!" Angel didn't hesitate. He pressed the correct buttons and was gone. Jason stared at Buffy with concerned and fearful eyes. "Thank God he's gone!"**

"**Buff, I think you were a bit harsh on him," Jason said. "What did he do to set you off?" Buffy was on the verge of tears and was about to walk out of the place, but stopped and turned to face her friends.**

"**He killed my favorite teacher who was trying to help me get his soul back last year." she said in a sinisterly even voice. "When he's evil, his name is Angelus, the Latinate term for angel. I had to stab him as soon as possible and send him to a hell dimension." The others backed away from her as if she would do it to them.**

"**Buffy, what you said about him made me think about something." Kimberly said calmly, yet angrily. Buffy gave her a small jerk of the head to keep her talking. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!"**

"**Well, right now, besides Willow and Angel, my friends are no longer speaking to me, and our enemies want me dead! Zedd already figured that out the hard way when that Rhino Horn monster almost killed me!" Alpha pulled out a printout of her vital signs from moments ago when she was unconscious. **

"**I hate to bring this up, Buffy, but you **_**were**_** dead when Rhino Horn hit you." he said showing the others the paper. "He apparently hit your heart and right lung, which killed you."**

"**W-what?" Buffy stammered bewilderedly. "That can't be right. If I die, another Slayer will rise and they'll have to fight the vampires and demons." **

"**Well, that helps you when you're a Power Ranger, right?" asked Zach. "I mean, you can't just quit either one." Buffy stepped toward him and looked the Black Ranger in the eyes. **

"**You don't get it." she growled. "I died twice already. The first Slayer to come to my town was Kendra. She got killed by a vampire who had a knife and slit her throat. Then there was Faith, a psycho Slayer who nearly killed everyone." Zach backed off. "So, since I died for a third time, I don't know what's going to happen when another Slayer comes into Sunnydale and starts defending the town from the forces of darkness." Tommy went to put a hand on her shoulder, but he was flipped over her shoulder. "Don't even think about trying to comfort me." Buffy said. She teleported somewhere private. **

"**Man, I got flipped over by a strong, yet very angry girl," said Tommy. He got up and looked at Kimberly. "I'm glad you're not the Slayer." he said. "I'd hate to make you mad." Kimberly smiled and patted him on the back.**

"**I don't need to be a Slayer to kick your butt." she said. "I can do that if I wanted to." With that, she teleported leaving Tommy looking at the spot where she stood in surprise. Kimberly landed where Buffy was sitting. "Hey, are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, just thinking." Buffy said. "I died and returned three times now and Angel must think I'm as bad as Faith for yelling at him." **

"**Oh, no. I think you're just saying that to make things worse. You need a little fun." Kimberly said. "How about you and I go shopping tomorrow and get some new clothes for your yellow wardrobe?" Buffy stared at her like she was totally nuts.**

"**You want me to go shopping to make me feel better?" she asked Kimberly, who nodded. "God, you're worse than Cordelia!" Buffy threw her hands in the air and said, "Okay, fine. We'll go shopping, but we really need to work on taking down Rhino Horn before he tries to kill me again." **

"**We don't have to wait long," Kimberly said, her eyes wide with fear. "He's coming now." Buffy turned to look and completely lost it. "Buffy, we better call the others." Buffy nodded and contacted Tommy.**

"**Tommy, you better get your White Ranger butt over here now, because Rhino Horn is back and ready for more." She looked at the charging rhinoceros monster and said, Kim, it's morphing time!" **

"**Pterodactyl!" **

"**Saber-toothed Tiger!" The girls were morphed and ready for battle. "Hey Rhino Horn! I'm back!" The monster just stared at her.**

"**What? I thought I took you down?" he said. Without hesitation, he said, "Well, then, you're going to have to die again!" He charged with such speed and ferocity, Buffy and Kimberly couldn't even move out of the way. He scratched their chests with his horn which caused sparks to fly off them. **

"**Never try to destroy a Slayer." Buffy said. "Now let's get this guy done!" Before she could even try anything, a grenade dropped from the sky and Rhino Horn caught it, dropped it and grew. "Oh, wonderful!" she yelled. "We need Thunder Zord power, now!" The other Rangers landed and joined them.**

"**Mastodon, Lion Thunder Zord power!"**

"**Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunder Zord power!"**

"**Triceratops, Unicorn Thunder Zord power!"**

"**Saber-toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunder Zord Power**

"**Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" The five Zords appeared and the Rangers jumped into their cockpits. "All right! Let's get the Thunder Megazord ready to roll!" Jason said. The five Zords combined and formed the Thunder Megazord. "Okay, let's get this goon."**

"**Hey, Jason, since I'm the one who died, could I destroy him?" Buffy asked. Jason nodded and she said, "Thunder Megazord Saber, power up!" The giant robot pulled out the sword in its sheath and the blade started to glow. "Thunder strike!" The Megazord struck Rhino Horn on its horn and it exploded when it fell. "All right!" **

"**Good job, Buff! You did it." Kimberly said giving her friend a high-five. "I thought that thing would destroy us." Buffy smiled under her helmet and took the others to the Command Center. "Sorry for leaving on you guys like that, but I needed time to think." **

"**It's quite all right," said Zordon. "We understand how much your Slayer job means to you." Alpha scanned Buffy and noted she was fully healed. "Buffy, you have done well since you became the Yellow Ranger yesterday." **

"**Thanks, Zordon." Buffy said. "There's more to it, is there?"**

"**Yes, I'm afraid there is." Zordon said sadly. "Jason and Zach are leaving for the World Teen Peace Conference. Our original Yellow Ranger is already there. We need a new Red and Black Ranger to complete the team." Buffy looked around for Tommy, but he was gone. **

"**Hey, guys? Where'd Tommy go?" she asked. **

"**I don't know. He said he had to do something." Billy said. "I hope he's okay.**

"**Me, too." said Kimberly, her voice sounded worried. "Zordon, does it have to do with his powers?" Alpha took over for that part.**

"**I'm afraid so, Kimberly. Tommy's Green Ranger powers are slowly draining, and I think the last battle with Rhino Horn, the one where Buffy got killed, cost him all of his powers."**

"**What will happen to him?" asked Buffy. "Zordon?"**

"**Don't worry, you'll have a surprise later tomorrow." the wise sage said. "I wouldn't dwell on the situation yet."**


End file.
